The idea of the shopping cart safety belt was conceived when my son was able to sit up in a shopping cart and I saw there was no protection against his falling out. I wanted a simple to use, portable, light-weight device which I could carry with me and which could be applied to any shopping cart. I was unable to purchase such an item since nothing like this was available.